


[Podfic of]  Harder/Better/Faster/Stronger

by knight_tracer



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Kate didn’t get a medal, which is fine, Clint says he didn’t get a medal his first Olympics either.
    She’d be more reassured if half of Clint’s hobbies didn’t involve day drinking and his copious collection of exes, and if he weren’t currently hiding his dog in her room in the athletes’ village.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harder/Better/Faster/Stronger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709263) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



Length: 16:02  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Harder_Better_Faster_Stronger.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Harder_Better_Faster_Stronger.m4b)

  



End file.
